Micro-patterning using lithographic technology is well known, particularly in the semiconductor fabrication industry. Lithographic technology generally involves the steps of: a) providing a radiation-sensitive resist layer on a substrate, b) exposure of the resist layer to a radiation through a mask, where the mask has a predetermined pattern of transparent and opaque regions, and c) development of the resist layer in a developer solution, thereby forming a pattern of resist features in the resist layer, corresponding to the predetermined pattern on the mask.
The substrate is then processed further, generally with a step of implantation or etch, while the pattern of resist features protect selected region(s) on the substrate from being implanted or etched respectively. In a positive-tone resist, the portions that are exposed to the radiation through the transparent regions in the mask become soluble in the developer solution, and in a negative-tone resist the portions that are exposed to the radiation through the transparent regions in the mask become insoluble in the developer solution. The radiation used is generally ultra-violet light (UV) or extreme UV light (EUV). The positive-tone and the negative tone resists are generally sensitive to different wavelength regions of the radiation. X-rays, ion beams or electron beams are also used for exposure, generally for direct-write in mask-less lithographic systems and with corresponding resists.